Lucky me
by scheggia
Summary: An ugly man is wooing Cuddy and she doesn’t know how to get him out of her sight. Will House help?…Huddy!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** an ugly man is wooing Cuddy and she doesn't know how to get him out of her sight. Her only hope is House…Huddy!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : **this is my first fic ever! I'm **not** english so I'm sure I've made ( and I'll make) lots of mistakes. So please be good to me! Thanks & Review! ;)

House M.D. belongs to David Shore and Fox. Unfortunaly I don't own the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her phone was ringing…again..

This was one of the most stressful week of the year. Lisa Cuddy had been working very hard, too much, without a break and her phone just wouldn't stop ringing!

"Hello?"- she answered very harshly.

"Lisa Cuddy?" a male voice asked .

"It's me. Who's talking?"

" Hi! It's Jeffrey Pitt. Do you remember me? We met last month at the medical convention in New York."

" Jeffrey Pitt! Sure! How can I help you?" Of course Cuddy couldn't remember this man. That convention had been so boring and men seemed to be so busy looking down at her clevelage. Even House was getting annoyed by this kind of behavior. Well, actually he seemed to be almost jealous. Oh no, Lisa! You're starting this again! He's not interested in you! Just as you are not interested in him!...because you are not interested in him…right?

And then, why does House always have to be in my mind? She thought.

"I was thinking…"

Oh no! Dangerous waters! "yes?"

"I have this reunion this Tuesday in Princeton and I thought we could meet again and discuss about your hospital...I don't know…maybe, at dinner..." he suggested.

The way he was speaking was …curious. For a moment his voice sounded higher than the normal...almost feminine. He reminded her of a thirteen- year-old whose voice is in a permanent transformation.

Creepy!

She suppressed laughter with a cough and then it hit her.

Jeffry Pitt was a fat, disgusting, bald man in his late fifties. At the medical convention he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her breasts, even when he talked to her.

"Mr. Pitt, I actually am very busy this week..." she answered politely.

"Oh no! Too bad! I thought we could talk about the 300.000 dollars I wanted to give to your hospital..."

300.000 dollars???? Well, this was new! The woman in her was screaming to let her dignity win over that repellent man, but the Dean of Medicine in her couldn't help but think about her PPTH and its well being.

"Mr. Pitt are you sure you want to offer me that amount of dollars?"

"As sure as I've never been!" he was so self confident. "So I'm coming tomorrow afternoon at 4.00. See you."

"Bye". NO!! Tuesday is tomorrow!!!BLEAH! You have to do this Lisa! It's for your baby. House is costing you too much this year. And here he comes again…Lisa stop!!

Damn the man!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A/****N:**thank you so much for the reviews! Here's next chapter. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was getting bored. Doctors and nurses were running from room to room like crazy people all over the hospital, everybody had to do something. Everybody but him. Well, actually…he **had **to do his work but, as always, he was hiding from it in an exam room.

A very long queue of patients was waiting for him. He just didn't care. He went through them and decided to go to Cuddy's office in order to annoy her a little. Just routine.

He could see her through the glass door. She was nervous. She was pacing in her office like a wild animal locked in a cage and she was…biting her nails!

"Cuddy never bites her nails!" - He thought – "Something happened!"

He stormed into her office and looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"You're biting your pretty pretty nails!" – He said mocking her a little.

"And you're avoiding clinic hours!"

"What happened?"

"Uh?"- She stopped torturing her nails and looked up at him.

"You seem pretty nervous."

"I am!"

"What happened?"

"None of your business. And why do you even care?" she answered quickly.

"I don't care!! I'm just curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat…"

"But since I'm not a cat..." he started telling her what he had told Wilson once but she stopped him.

"Yeah yeah yeah! I know…" She was not in the mood for his jokes.

"Maybe you should tell him about that Pitt man. No! He would start laughing at you and he would make some of his smart comments about you dating men. No! Don't take this risk! It's already humiliating without him knowing. Yeah, let's keep him in the dark about it!"- She thought.

"Sooo?"

"So what?"

"Ow! Come on Cuddy! Tell me!"

"No way!"

"No way? Mmhm…this is interesting. What is it? A man?"

"NO!" – She answered too quickly.

"HA! It's a man!" – He said triumphally pointing a finger to her – "I knew it! Who is he? Do I know him?"

DAMN! "No, you don't know him."

"Double HA! So I'm right! It's a man! Well, of course I'm right. I'm always right! I have to stop underestimating myself!"

DOUBLE DAMN! She tried to compose herself – "When do you ever underestimate yourself?"

"And by the way you're trying not to talk about him I have to think I actually know him. And I believe he's not the man you would like to go out with. Am I right? Again?" He said smirking.

She fought the urge to slap him hard. She tightened her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

How the hell does he always do this? She was screaming inside.

"I hate you!"

He smiled amused at her. "I hate you, too!" then he continued "So, what's his name? Bob, Lod, Clod… _Don_??? He emphasized the last name.

"No" She was glaring at him now.

-Lisa, you're in trouble. He already knows it's a man, you can tell him his name. He's gonna find it out anyway.-

"Alright." She gave up. "FINE! He's Jeffry Pitt. He was at the medical convention last month."

House stared at her quietly. His face without expressions. Then he started laughing hard at her.

She looked at him puzzled and embarrassed at the same time. As anger was rising in her she tried to be calm.

"Ahahahahah! - That Jeffry Pitt??- Ahahaha – the one that talked to your boobs?-ahahaha!!- What a character!"

"How do you even remember him? He's an insignificant man!"

House was clutching his abdomen for the laughter.

"How could I forget about him? Oh, Cuddy! This is your best choice ever! You have my blessing. You two will be a very wonderful couple."

"Har-har! Very funny House. You know, you should have become a comedian. You're wasted as a doctor!"

"When is he coming?" he said between laughter, again.

When he looked at her she was staring something behind him and she seemed almost scared, as she had been seeing a ghost. He turned around as she talked "Now..."

From her glass door they could see a clumsy man waving hysterically his hand to Cuddy.

House smirked and turning again to face Cuddy said "Wow Cuddy, you're so lucky!"

Cuddy stayed still with a faked smile on her lips looking at the dumb Jeffry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! Double thanks to HuddyTheUltimate! ;) Enjoy the chapter

Cuddy was in panic!

"How come he's already here? What time is it?"

"It's 3.59 p.m." House looked at his wristwatch and answered with an evil grin.

"What the hell?!" she started searching something around her office.

"He's in time, isn't he? What the heck are you doing?"

"I don't know! I just need to do something or I'll run away so quickly you'll see just a little dust cloud behind me!"

House was very amused and before he could answered her with one of his comment he heard a voice behind him.

"Knock knock?" Jeffry entered the office with a moronic smile on his lips. "Can I enter?"

_"__You've __already did!"_She thought and fortunately she decided to change her answer: "Of course. Mr. Pitt, how are you?"

"Hi! I'm just fine. What about you? Oh, and please, Lisa, call me Jeffry." He told her with that smile of him.

"I'm fine, thanks **Mr. Pitt**!" she didn't want to call him Jeffry and surely she didn't want him to call her Lisa!!

"Jeffry, please."

"Sorry Mr. Pitt…uhm…Jeffry" At the way she said his name, almost whispering it, House grinned widely, trying to fight his laughter.

"Jeffry, nice to meet you again!" House said offering his hand.

Mr. Pitt shook it and said "Dr. House! I didn't remember you being… a friendly type!"

"Oh, if you're referring to that evening, I'm sorry. That day I was really stressed. You know, too much work. We just can't disappoint our wonderful Dean." He said peering at her and she sent him a killer look.

_You are so dead House! What a bastard! What a hypocrite! I'm gonna give you so many clinic hours you'll see what really means working hard! You idiot! _Her anger rose inside her_. Calm down Lisa! He's doing this to provoke you._

"I can understand you. Lisa, I hope you'll come at dinner with me tonight!" he said looking at her right breast.

"I…uhm…actually I…have a meeting this evening and I can't miss it!" she was interrupted by House.

"No _Lisa_, you're free. The board changed the schedule. There will be NO meeting today." House's day was changed. He felt so bored in the morning and now he was enjoying himself like an eight-year-old teasing with the prettiest school friend he can't _**apparent**__**ly **_stand.

Cuddy glared at him. In her mind she was throwing a knife directly on his forehead.

"Well, THANK YOU _Greg_... now that I know this I'm feeling better."

"No problem, boss!"

House turned to face Jeffry and almost cracked up in laughter in his face.

What made the situation even more hilarious was the fact that the man actually wasn't as bald as he remembered. At the convention he had his "hairs"spraied and combed on the left side, but now he had a…hairpiece. And he was absolutely smaller than he remembered.

"Are you feeling okay Dr. House?" Mr. Pitt noticed that House was fighting against something. He just thought it was a cough…

House coughed and smirked." Yes, thank you. Cuddy I have to go. Work's calling. Enjoy your evening you two."

_Nonononononononono! House you can't leave me now! Don't let me be alone with this man! __Pleeeeeeease!!_

"Thank you Doctor."

"Yeah…THANK YOU House!"

House saw her pleading eyes and he deliberately ignored them getting out of her office.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you know those situations, in which you're so nervous and you feel uncomfortable and you can't help but laugh hysterically?

That's exactly what was happening to Cuddy. After some moments of awkward silence he spoke.

"Lisa I really hope I'm not disturbing you. I know you have work to do."

"YES!" she answered TOO quickly. "I mean, yes, I do. But we're going to meet tonight so..."

"Sure! I imagine I have to leave. I can pick you up at 7 from your home if you..."

"NO! I…uhm…I don't want to give you problems…really! You can come here."

"There's no problem, Lisa."

"Ok. Let's see you **here**." _Oh God please let him stop this conversation.__I don't want him a mile near my house!_

" Ok. See you tonight, then. Bye." He said kissing her hand.

"BYE!" she said almost disgusted.

This is going to be a very LONG day!

* * *

Cuddy's residence. 18.05 

_I can't __believe__ I'm dating this man tonight! No, wait! I'm not dating him! Date is a __**huge **__word! It's__ more like a …meeting.__ I'm spending some time with him because of my hospital. __We're not going to end up together and I'm not going to marry him! __So why do I feel so nervous? Why am I __worrying__ about this?_

_Sure! __Because h__e wants to get in__to__ my pants! And the __way he stares at my breasts. Oh __God! _She was even more disgusted.

_I admit it: I'm usually amused when House makes comments about my clevelage but __I don't like __other men__ doing it._

_Come on Lisa! It's just for tonight. Tomorrow is another day…right?_

"Let's put this dress on." Cuddy told herself deciding it was best getting ready for the "meeting".

* * *

PPTH 18.45 

House was sitting on his chair playing with his ball when Wilson entered his office.

"I can't believe it! House is still here!?! What happened?"

"Jimmy what's your problem? It's only 7 pm!" he answered without taking his eyes off of his ball.

"Yes, but you're here in your office and not in one dark room hiding from Cuddy and from work. You know she'll find you, right?"

"Oh, I know she'll find me. Actually I'm waiting for her." He said looking at him and moving his eyebrows up and down wickedly.

"Uh? Why?"

"She's dating a man…"

"What? Who is he?" he asked surprised.

"Calm down Jimmy! What? Are you jealous?"

"No." Wilson had a thing for Cuddy but he felt as he was playing gooseberry every time he was in the same room with House and Cuddy. He knew there was something between them, even if they wouldn't ever admit it. He had the suspect something happened years before between them, maybe in college.

House was his best friend and Wilson knew he wasn't happy. _If Cuddy and I get together it'll broke his heart and he'll feel even more alone__- _He had told himself once.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just curious. She doesn't date anyone."

"Anyone but _you_! Poor Wilson! I feel sorry for you. But, you see, he's the perfect guy." He had an evil grin on his lips that made Wilson get more suspicious.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing! Why does it have to be always about me?" he said pouting and with puppy-eyes.

"Because it's _always_ about you!"

"Well not this time! You'll see."

Wilson wanted to know more but his pager went off.

"I have to go. We'll finish this conversation later."

"Ok mom."

A minute after Wilson's leaving, Cuddy stormed in House's office.

"I can't do it!"

When House looked up he stared at her.

She was beautiful. Her dress really fit her and the way her hair fell down on her shoulder while the light lit her up made her seem like an angel. He had always thought she was more beautiful when she was angry. First of all if it was him making her angry. He lived for that.

"What?"

"Uh?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

House composed himself and ignored the way the beating of his heart quickened.

"I'm not. What did you want?"

Cuddy noticed the effect she had had on him but she answered him soon, smiling inside.

"I said I can't do it!"

It was strange seeing the always strong and powerful Cuddy in this state. He smirked.

"Why not?"

"Why not? He said why not? I'll tell you why not! Because he's repellent!"

House laughed at this. "Why Cuddy! I didn't think you were one of those people!" He teased her.

"Which people?" She eyed him.

"Those people who judge by appearances, looking just at the "_outside"_!

"I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"I SAID I'M NOT!" she told him growling. "And I don't really think he's that good _inside__…_!"

"Uh-uh Cuddy! You malicious girl! I always knew that part of you was still alive!" He winked at her.

"HOUSE!"

He answered her with a hearty laugh.

"This was not what I meant!"

"Wasn't it? Are you sure?" He said grinning.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so much House!" she started leaving his office irritated.

"Are you sure Cuddy? I know you weren't so lucky last time. If you want, we can go to exam room 2 and we can check if you're still able to…"

She interrupted him. "Or you can go to hell!"

"I'm looking forward!" Then, before she left he said: "What did you want from me?"

"Nothing. You're not that helpful." She hoped he could go with her but then she thought that it was best if he stayed at the hospital. The evening was already bad with a dumb man. It wasn't a good idea to handle two idiots at the same time!

_I can't trust House. He'll convince Jeffry__ to __come to my house if I let him having dinner with us. __I can't take this risk._

"Stay here and do your work! You have clinic hours."

"But Moooooooom!!!!!"

"Hey Cuddy! Can you took this camera with you and take some pictures of you and your husband-to-be?"

He said trying to give her his camera.

She just glared him and turning around she swayed her way out of his office.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for my grammar mistakes but, as I wrote, I'm not english. ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa Cuddy's Office

_Okay. It's 7.06 pm. He'__s late! T__hat's not a good beginning. I should be the late one! Not him! He's the man! Only House is always _late!

She sighed.

_No, __Jeffry's coming. Or maybe not…_ she was giving herself some hope.

Yeah_, maybe something happened and he can't come. Maybe he__…_

"Lisa!"

_DAMN!_

"Jeffry!" She faked a smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late! There was a car accident and I had to wait that the traffic ..."

"No problem."

"Thanks. Should we go?"

_Have I any other choices?_ "Sure!"

"Oh, these are for you." He said handing her flowers.

"Oh my God! They're beautiful. Thanks Jeffry. You shouldn't have…" She said sincerely. She didn't expect this. _At least he's trying to be a gentleman._

"I wanted to!" he interrupted her. "Let's go. My car's over there."

* * *

The trip in the car was quite quick. She was grateful for that. 

He had booked a table at one of the most expensive restaurant of the city.

The food was great but she didn't eat too much. She wasn't hungry. Not at dinner with Jeffry Pitt.

Every now and then he would stare at her clevelage making her feel more uncomfortable. Somehow a piece of their meal had found its place on one of Jeffry's tooth and just wouldn't go away.

So every time he spoke to her…ehm…to her breasts…Lisa would watch with great interest (and disgust) the life of this piece of something ( maybe meat).

"Is everything alright?"

"Mmm?" she licked her lower lip trying to move her attention to him from his teeth.

"You seem…distant. Is there anything wrong with me?"

Even if she wanted to run away from him, Lisa Cuddy was a good person. She wanted to tell him the truth but then she thought this would embarrass and humiliate him.

"No Jeffry."

"You're a wonderful woman, you know that?"

"Thank you!" It's always nice hearing compliments from a man.

"I wonder why such a beautiful, clever woman as you are is single."

She giggled."Me, too."

"I'm glad we're spending this wonderful evening together. We both needed this."

"Eh…but, weren't we here to talk about the hospital?"

"Let's not talk about work! Let's talk about _us..._I'd like to know everything about you."

A chuckle came from the nearest table. Cuddy ignored it. _There are people__ enjoying their evening. Lucky them._

"I…uhm…what do you want to know?" She felt really uncomfortable.

"Where were you born? Do you have any brothers or sisters? What about your teenage-dreams? Did you ever fall in love with someone?"

"Excuse me, sir. Are you the owner of the black Mercedes parked in front of our restaurant?" a waiter cut him off.

_God bless the waiters!_ She thought.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid you have to move it."

"Oh, sure. Lisa, if you excuse me."

She nodded mouthing a thank you to the waiter who now was watching her puzzled.

Then again she heard that chuckle.

When she looked to her left she saw a man sitting at the nearest table; his face hidden by the menu. She knew it was his laugher.

But why would a man, sitting alone at a table, chuckling to himself reading a menu? Unless…_Is that a cane??????_

In that very moment House peered at her from above the menu.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?"

"I have my informers _and _I followed the scent of fear. Then teacups and "the lighter" showed me the way."

"Huh?"

"You know, Teapots and Lumiere…they told me where I could find the Beauty and the Beast!"

"Ha – ha!" she said glaring at him.

He smiled.

"Are you having fun over there?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you, YES!

"I had no doubts."

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice your cane? And how did you get this table?"

"Cuddy, you're yelling!"

"I'm not!" she said whispering.

"I thought that you might want a help from a friend."

"Who?"

"You're mean!"

"Seriously House! You can't help me. I know you. You'll humiliate me until I'll have no more dignity and you'll be satisfied."

"I'm not that evil."

"You are. And you know that!"

"Yeah, I am!" He said making one of those funny faces of him.

"So what's the plan?"

"What plan?" She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you had a plan!"

"I thought you didn't want my help!"

"House!" She sighed desperately.

"Why are you here?"

"To be near you."

She rolled her eyes, again. Then she saw a movement. He was putting something in the pocket of his jacket.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"You have something. I can see it!"

"I do not!"

"Are those photos?" Her voice rising.

"Nope!"

"House!"

"Cuddy!"

"Gimme the photos!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" He said with puppy-eyes trying to play innocent with her.

She was getting frustrated. She got up in order to reach the photos but he was faster. He had put them in the pocket of his jeans.

She didn't care as she tried to take them.

"Cuddy! You're touching me there…!" He winked at her.

She blushed a little but continued. In that very moment Jeffry came back.

"I'm sorry you had to wait again, Lisa." Cuddy tried to pull back her hand but it was wedged in House's pocket.

This was funnier than he had imagined it to be.

Cuddy was even more embarrassed now.

"Dr. House! What are you doing here? Lisa?" Eventually Cuddy stepped back from House. The photos still under his power.

"Dr. House was giving me my car keys. I forgot them on my desk. He was going away!"

"Dr. House, if you want to stay with us…" House knew Pitt was a gentleman. He knew he would have asked him to stay with them and, if House was a gentleman himself, he would have discharged the invitation. Truth was that House wasn't a gentleman.

"Sure!"

* * *

Ciao :D 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry guys! This chapter took me forever! I had a very hard week to deal with…

Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm feeling so happy: D

I was reading my story when I found out that there are lots of mistakes! I'm sorry! I'll try to correct them!

In the meantime…here's chapter number six…

* * *

Cuddy would have strangled House. 

Pitt was not so happy himself. He had invited House just to be kind. He didn't really want him to be with them.

House was spending one of the greatest times of his life.

"House, don't you have that _thing _to do?" She said with wild eyes trying to convince him to go away.

"Which _thing _Cuddy?"

Cuddy glared at him. "_That _thing"

House looked at her as if she was an alien and then he ignored her question. "I'm so free tonight! Thanks for offering me the meal, Jeffry."

"I…uh…" Jeffry didn't know what to say. He had put himself in troubles. He just didn't know how much…!

As House sit between Cuddy and Jeffry, the waiter came back to their table.

"May I bring you something else?"

"Yes please. I'd like this fabulous wine of yours. I'm sure you, Jeffry, want to offer this delicious wine to this delicious woman." House said looking at Mr. Pitt.

Jeffry took the suggestion immediately. "Of course!"

House smiled at him completely aware of the effect he was having on both Jeffry and Cuddy: he was giving Jeffry some "hope" and Cuddy a reason to become a murderer.

"Sure." Answered the waiter.

House looked at the piece of meat still present on Jeffry's tooth. "I see you already had the antipasti so…I'll take the Chef's Steak with sauce." He said enjoying the evening even more.

Cuddy looked at House shocked. He had just ordered the most expensive meal of the restaurant!

Jeffry started sweating. This dinner was costing him a lot!

"I'll take Sam's delight." Jeffry said choosing the chicken.

"What about you, Miss?" the waiter kindly asked.

"Just a salad for me, thanks."

"What? Lisa, please, choose everything you want. What about Sam's delight for you, too?" He had that dumbly expression of him on his face while his voice got higher.

Cuddy's eyes fell again on his tooth and before she could answer him, she heard House's voice.

"Oh, no Jeffry. You see, Lisa here is a veggie." He said as if talking to a five year-old.

"Oh…"

The waiter could sense a strange atmosphere hanging on their table so he left.

_Don't leave me here alone!_ Lisa thought, not taking her eyes off of the young waiter.

"So Jeffry what kind of work are you in?"

"I'm a financial adviser."

House looked at him as if he was the strangest "thing" he had ever seen. He hated financial advisers. _(A/N: Hugh Laurie hates them:__P)_

"A financial adviser? And why did you attend the medical convention last week?"

_What the hell?_ He thought.

"My cousin is an oncologist. I was visiting him in New York and he invited me to the convention."

"Ah…Understood."

The waiter came back with a bottle of wine.

Jeffry poured some wine in Lisa's glass which she took very gladly.

"Well it's always good having a financial adviser in family; don't you think that too, Cuddy?"

Cuddy simply glared at House.

After an awkward moment of silence House spoke, again.

"You have to be a very rich man if you want to invest your money in Cuddy's baby!"

"House!" Lisa warned him.

"What?" House was playing with fire.

Then he turned to Jeffry, who seemed to be very puzzled.

"Baby? I didn't know you were a mother!"

"Huh?" Lisa wanted to hit violently her head on the table. "No, Jeffry! House meant my hospital…" she explained. _I can't believe he's so dense!_

"Oh!"

House just wanted to burst in laughter at this, and surely Mr. Pitt's expression wasn't helping him.

Cuddy took a very long sip of her wine hoping to disappear in the oblivion of the alcohol.

"Anyway, I am." Jeffry said.

"Are what?" House hoped this evening could last forever.

"Rich. I am very rich….I'm the heir of a very big amount of money." He said suggestively.

"You know, I really like thick hair." House told him taking a look at Jeffry's hairpiece.

* * *

When the waiter came to the table with their meals, Cuddy had already drunk her fifth glass of wine. She couldn't handle House and Mr. Pitt at the same time without some alcohol. 

House watched closely Jeffry eating his chicken. He was really funny to look at. "A cartoon character" he thought.

Cuddy was being too much quiet. She wasn't really paying attention to what House was saying so she tried to listen at him, even if the alcohol was having its effect on her.

"…and Cuddy loves kids!" She could tell House wasn't giving Pitt the possibility to talk.

Then she felt very embarrassed when she heard House questioning Jeffry after a moment of silence.

" Do you like kids, Jeffry?"

_Enough!!!_ "Excuse me, _Jeffry_. I'm going to the ladies." With that she got up and left the two men alone at the table.

Of course House stared at her ass captured by her delicate way of swaying.

Jeffry swallowed when he saw the way House smirked at him.

"So Jeffry…where were we?"

* * *

Review review review!! 

PS: I'm having an idea for another Huddy fanfiction. I got inspired from the episodes "Mirror, mirror" and "Whatever it takes". Hope to write soon. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ladies' Room

Cuddy felt so stressed. She washed her face hoping to find some sort of freshness.

_"I__ need to get out of here!"_

_"__Oh my God! What have I done? I left Jeffry all alone with House! Crap! It's over! He'll tell him something personal about me __so that __he'll blush every time he'll look at me! It's a matter of fact! It__'s House I'm talking about!__ That man could make Satan in person run away so fast from him! He could become the King of Underworld if he only wanted to! What do I do now? How can I get through the night with them???? And he's got photos, too. He'll want to blackmail me! And when the hell did he take those photos? __"_

Then she thought about the first time Jeffry came to her office.

_"__Sure!! That's when he took__ them! He had that stupid camera with him! Grrrrrr!!! I hate House!__"_

_"__I__ have to come back to my table…"_

She took a deep breath before opening the door. The best part of the evening yet to come… if she only knew…

* * *

In the meantime at the table…

"Sorry! What did you say?" House was lost in Jeffry's hairpiece.

"I said I really think you should trust financial advisers."

House didn't answer. He was too absorbed by that thing that was lying on the top of Pitt's head._ "It seems a cat!"_ he thought.

"Oh, sorry! I missed that again!"

"I said I…" before he could repeat for the third time his sentence, House cut him off.

"I was thinking…You really like Cuddy, don't you?"

Jeffry blushed but then nodded shyly.

"I knew it!" House smirked well aware of the fact that he had already begun his evil plan.

"You know" he stopped himself for a moment, trying to get the Pitt guy more curious.

"I know Cuddy very well. We've known each other for years. I could tell you something about her. I know you're the adviser one, but I could be a good one, too. When it comes to women…Ah…" he sighed.

Jeffry looked at him, his eyes lost in the emptiness, as if searching something to lay on…_maybe boobs_, House thought.

"Do you want to help me?" Jeffry sounded incredulous.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Well, maybe because I thought that…" He stopped himself.

"You thought…what?" Now House was really curious.

"Never mind!" he emphasized this with a gesture of his hand.

"Oh, come on _Jeffry! _You can tell me! I swear I'm not going to yell it to the wind!" He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"It's just that…I thought you liked Lisa."

"Are you kidding me? She's hot!" he scoffed.

Jeffry blushed causing House to grin evilly. "I mean…I thought you liked liked her."

House remained speechless for some moments. He knew he felt something strange when he was in the same room with Cuddy but he had always thought that it was because she was a sex bomb! Who wouldn't agree with that? Sex was the keyword. It has always been. Why was this Pitt guy telling him he liked _liked _her!

_Stupid __Pitt!_

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because of the way you look at her!"

"Hey dude, she's sexy. Duh! That's all!" House was fending for himself. He noticed that Jeffry was trying to answer him and he decided to change topic. He was feeling uncomfortable. _**I**__ have to embarrass you, let's not switch roles!_

"Hey, do you want suggestions or not?"

Jeffry stayed with his mouth slightly open but then he composed himself. "Sure!"

"Good! Rule number one: she's a woman! Make her compliments! Continuously!"

"Number two: Touch her! Well, duh! I'm not saying you have to grab her ass, or touch her breasts, even if I admit… it'd be such a great thing to do!" He grinned widely. _Last time I grabbed her ass it was one of the best times of my life!_

"I mean that you have to brush slightly by her. Touch her arm, her hand, her elbow, her…hair…"

"What? Won't she be upset?" Jeffry was really perplexed.

"Oh no, no! Cuddy loves playing rough. So, if she'll seem…upset…don't worry! If you'll insist, she'll be _all_ yours!"

Jeffry nodded as if his life depended on these advices. Well…

"Number three: remember her how much rich you are and how many jewels you'll buy her. Women love this kind of man!"

"Maybe I have to write it down" he said searching a paper and a pen in his pocket.

"NO Jeffry! Focus! Focus Jeffry!" Pitt nodded dumbly.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. Number four: remember to take her home. Then, let her invite you in for a coffee…"

"I don't like coffee!"

"Ooops…Cuddy loves coffee! Hum…oh, no don't cry, son!" House saw the sad expression on Jeffry's face.

"You two can't have everything in common!" House told him putting a comforting hand on Jeffry's shoulder.

"I could get in for a tea…" he said hopeful with sparkling eyes.

"Yes you could!" House winked at him nodding slowly.

At this Jeffry offered House that famous smile of him.

"So you think she'll fall for me?"

"Of course I do! She already has a thing for you!"

"REALLY??????"

"I never lie!"

"I can't believe it! Usually women don't like to be around me." He said woefully.

"Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't they like you?"

"I don't know!!" Jeffry sighed deeply.

House had to put a hand on his mouth in order to stop his infamous laugh that was treatening to escape from his lips. He was using his sarcasm on "Cuddy's new-little-toy", but Jeffry just didn't seem to notice! He was such a child! "_Oh my God! He really ignore__s__ why women avoid him! Poor man! He's almost __as __miserable as __I am__! No…__wait! __At least I have my Vicodin!"_

"Well Jeffry…are you ready? This is your chance! Do what you have to do! I'm gonna go away and by this I mean that I'll leave you two alone. Can you handle this?"

"Yes I can!"

House felt almost guilty seeing how much this ugly guy hoped to become Mr. Lisa Cuddy. He felt pity for this man but he just couldn't wait to see Cuddy yell at him the next day! "_I hope she'll wear that black shirt of hers tomorrow_! _She doesn'__t know, __but every time __the sunlight li__gh__t__s__ her from her behind__ I can SEE her funbags __in a way just a lover should do! Mmm….__"_

It was then that Lisa Cuddy decided to come back to her table and face her _problems_.

She almost fainted when she saw the devil stare House was giving her.

"_What now?"_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I took a part of House-Jeffry dialogue from Gilmore Girls. (Taylor and his hairpiece). :P 

Thank you for reviewing! So…why don't you do that again? ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddy walked slowly toward them and sat on her chair, her eyes never leaving House's piercing blue ones.

"What were you talking about?" She asked House.

"You, of course!" House said.

"What about me?" She eyed him suspiciously and a little bit scared.

"I was telling him how good in bed you are!"

Her eyes grew wild while Jeffry blushed and tried to reassure Cuddy. "Oh, no Lisa. He's joking. He never told me that!"

"Yes Lisa, I was just kidding!" he blinked twice quickly.

Jeffry spotted the waiter and stopped him, ordering something else to drink giving House and Cuddy some seconds to themselves.

"House!" she said hoarsely.

"Relax Cuddy!" he said almost simultaneously.

"Relax? How can you tell me to relax! You're doing nothing but embarrass me! If I find out you told him about having sex with me I swear I'll…"

"You'll what? You'll make my voodoo doll stealing one of my hairs? Old story!"

"You! You…!!!" she pointed him with a finger. Cuddy was getting so angry her face turned red.

"What is it Cuddy? You're so red you seem a teapot ready to explode! Is it smoke that thing getting out of your ears?" House was being just House.

"House! Go. Away!" she ordered him using her bossy tone.

"Okay!" he told her quickly.

Jeffry was looking at them, trying to understand what he had just missed. The fact was that even Cuddy was trying to understand House's decision to finally leave.

"What?" she was taken aback. She didn't expect his unpredictable move.

"I'm going home. Tomorrow I have to work and if I'll not show in time my boss might be pissed."

"As if you even care!" she murmured.

"Dr. House, you're leaving already?"

"I'm afraid yes, Jeffry. It was a pleasure to have dinner with you."

When House got up he winked at Pitt and whispered loudly enough to let Cuddy hear. "Good luck Jeffry! Don't forget how to be a man…"

Jeffry nodded and winked at House who started to make his way to the door with an evil, sexy grin. "Goodnight Cuddles!" he told aloud turning his back to her. Cuddy knew too well House to feel his grin even if she couldn't see it. She swallowed hard and sighed turning to face Jeffry who was, as predictable, staring in awe at her breasts.

"I apologize for him, Jeffry. He can be so annoying!"

"Don't worry! We have to consider ourselves lucky he left the two of us alone…" Jeffry told her while his right hand reached out in order to touch the bare skin of her arm. It felt so smooth to him; he had never touched a woman!

Cuddy raised an eyebrow and stared shocked at his hand.

"You are so beautiful!"

"Thank you…" Cuddy was nervous. She had this strange feeling something was going to happen and she couldn't find peace to her worries.

"I really like your earrings! They're so…smart, refined."

"Ah…well…I like them very much, too."

"See? Another thing we have in common!"

Cuddy laughed nervously and took a sip of her wine. When she put her glass back on the table she noticed Jeffry was staring at her, the right elbow on the table, his jaw on the palm of his right hand.

"_OH MY GOD!!!!"_ "Is everything okay Jeffry?"

"Mmm? Oh, sure! I was just admiring your beauty."

"Jeffry, you don't have to make me so many compliments…I'm a little bit embarrassed."

Pitt took a good courage dose and reached out his hand, again. This time his fingers touched and moved her necklace, while the other part of his hand accidentally brushed against her chest (and breasts!).

Cuddy jumped back. "Jeffry!"

"Sorry Lisa, I just wanted to move your necklace!" he was really sorry.

"Never mind…" she told him sounding not so convincing even to herself.

"You know, with my money I could buy you lots of diamond rings and necklaces…". Cuddy stayed with her mouth slightly open and looked at him in horror.

"I…I don't want you to buy me…"

"But I do!" he immediately told her.

"Listen Jeffry, we decided to go to dinner so that we could talk about the hospital but we haven't talked about it yet."

"We have time!"

"No, we don't!"

"Ok so you want to talk about the PPTH? Let's talk about your…baby…how House called it. I can give you whatever you want! 300.000 dollars? 500.000? What about 1.000.000?"

"Let's not play fools, Jeffry. You can't give me so much money."

"What are you talking about? Lisa, you're a great woman and a great doctor. I know you will use my money in something useful for other people."

When he told her she was a great doctor, she felt better. She was starting to worry about his behavior even if she suspected it was like that because of House's influence.

"At least think about it!"

"Ok…I will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the other corner of the restaurant there was a man with a camera taking photos of the Beauty and the Beast. He was already planning to post these shoots on internet and blackmail his boss.

He grabbed his cane and finally walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you take me home, Jeffry?"

"Of course!"

Pitt paid the bill and then guided Cuddy to the door putting a hand on the small of her back.

_"His hands are touching me too much! I can't stand it anymore! This is disgusting!"_

When they finally got to Cuddy's residence, Jeffry opened the door of his car for her; he followed her to her front door and waited for any signs.

"Thank you for this…_unique_ night. And first of all, thank you for bearing House."

"It was my pleasure.uhm… Lisa, would you like to offer me a cup of tea?"

That was unexpected! _And he __is supposed__ be the shy one?_ "Jeffry…"

"I know it's late but I thought that maybe we could stay together a little bit more."

"I'm sorry Jeffry, I actually want to go to bed. I'm feeling so tired and tomorrow it'll be a tough day!"

She omitted the I-have-just-to-kill-House part.

"Oh, in that case…I guess I have to go."

YES!!!!!! She was screaming inside.

"See you tomorrow then. Goodnight Lisa." He tip-toed toward her and placed a kiss on her cheek, then he left.

Cuddy entered her home and sighed deeply. "It's FINALLY over!!!"

She was directed to her bedroom when she stopped herself in the middle of her living room.

"Wait a minute! Did he just say… "See you tomorrow?" "

She hit her head hard on her wall. "Will this absurd situation ever end?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **sorry about the too many lines space (I don't know if they're called this way :P ) but my Microsoft Word apparently tried to sabotage my work!

Please push the purple button :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for your reviews! You guys are great :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Cuddy went to work with a big headache due to the too many glasses of wine of the previous night. She hadn't slept well since she couldn't stop thinking about the crazy situation. House was being more idiotic than usual and Jeffry was…well he was Jeffry. She had been nearly drunk enough to let a man have his way with her. Fortunately Jeffry wasn't that kind of man. House was, but House…he wanted just to annoy her. He didn't really like Cuddy. At least…this was what Cuddy thought.

She walked through the hallway of her hospital and quickly reached her office. She knew she had a couple of hours of freedom and quiet before the tempest.

_"I'm gonna kill House! He'll see what I'm able to do to him! "_

She took some folders from her bag and started doing her paperwork.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When House arrived at the hospital two hours later that Cuddy, he immediately went to his office.

He thought that was better avoiding her for now.

Sitting on his chair he took an envelope from his pocket and started watching its content, photos of Cuddy and Pitt.

He sat staring at them when someone abruptly interrupted him with a slight cough.

House didn't know for how long he had been watching them; all he knew was that he had blushed a little when he had seen Wilson standing there with his hands on his hips and a mocking expression on his face.

"What?" House asked rudely.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" House said putting the photos out of Wilson's sight.

"Nothing? I don't believe you!"

"That's your problem, I don't care!"

Wilson chuckled and House scowled at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You! Oh my God! I've never seen you blushing!" Wilson started laughing harder.

"What are you talking about?" His voice racing trying to hide the fact that he was feeling really uncomfortable.

"You were seeing those photos and then you blushed!"

"I DID NOT BLUSH!"

"Who's on them?"

"A sexy naked Angelina Jolie!" he said matter of factly.

"Come on House! You DON'T _smile__ lovingly_ seeing a naked Angelina Jolie! You drool!"

"I wasn't _smiling!_"

"Sure you weren't!" Wilson rolled his eyes. "House, why do you always have to have secrets with me? You know you can trust me!"

House scoffed. "Wilson, stop it! You act like a child!"

"ME??? What about you????"

"I AM a child!" House answered sticking out his tongue.

"House…"

"FINE!!!! I was going to let you see them, anyway. Actually…I'm gonna let EVERYBODY see them." At House's evil tone Wilson got more suspicious.

"Wilson, meet the newborn couple of the year! The best couple of all time: Mr. and Mrs. Pitt!" he said jokingly hoping Wilson forgot about the blushing-thing-scene.

Wilson stood with wild eyes. "Oh God! This is the reason why you were so busy yesterday?"

"Yes!" House said satisfied of himself.

"He's so…" Wilson could find a right word to describe Jeffry.

"Weird!"

"Yeah!"

"I know, but you have to meet him in order to see that he actually is worse than he seems!"

"NO! House you're so cruel!"

"And you're such a girl! Come on! Don't tell me you like him!"

"I don't know him!"

"Well he's in love with Cuddy!"

"Poor her. Please tell me you didn't give this guy suggestions on how to woo a woman!"

"Ok! I didn't!" House said looking Wilson straight in his eyes.

"House!" House smirked.

"I have to go. Cuddy 's gonna be mad at me!" he bowled his eyebrows.

"House! Here, on this photo there's only Cuddy. Why were you blushing?"

House looked at the photo and turned around. "Gotta go Wilson!"

"Yeah, sure! Avoid the truth!" he said out loud trying to be heard by House, but he was already gone.

"I know you like her, House. I know you do!" Wilson said whispering with a knowing smile on his lips.

The photo showed a very beautiful Cuddy. It was a close up photo. She was sitting at her table and was smiling tenderly at her interlocutor. Her eyes were of a deep blue, her cheek flushed and she was absolutely loveable.

House was definitely smiling at this photo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was standing in front of Cuddy's door. He could see her through the glass but she didn't notice him because she was too absorbed by her paperwork.

He found her wonderful even if he couldn't admit it even to himself.

She was searching for something in her drawer, then she found it. It was a pen. She started working again but she stopped herself again, this time she didn't need a pen. She just seemed like she couldn't work anymore. She put a hand on her head and stared at something in the middle of the room. She was pondering about something, maybe the previous night. She actually seemed sad. Then she got up and turned her back to the door, facing the window.

House burst in Cuddy's office without knocking. She jumped a little for the sudden noise behind her and turned to see House.

"Moring Cuddles, slept well?"

Cuddy was going to tell him how much she had hated him for letting that repulsive guy go out with her when she changed her mind.

"Actually yes. We had a very nice night. We ate, we drank, we got home…"

_"What? She had a good time?"_ This came unexpected. "AND?"

"And I let him in." Cuddy watched confused emotions slid across House's face: astonishment, horror, amusement and even…jealousy.

"I thought you hated him!"

"Well, I changed my mind. He's so funny. And he's not only rich, he's smart and intelligent!" She told him in the same way a teen talks about the coolest boy of the school she has fall for.

"Ah…so you two had fun!"

"Yes!"

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"Actually yes, today!"

House nodded confused. He couldn't believe she was impressed by Jeffry in this way. Something was up.

Cuddy wanted to know why House suddenly had become so curious about her love life and she wanted to test him, to test his emotions and thoughts.

"So…you're not going to punish me? To take your wimp and hit me?"

"No…not at all…" She wanted to! Hell how much she wanted to, but she had to pretend she liked Jeffry.

"You have your clinic duty now!"

"I always have clinic duty to do!"

"GO!"

"See you later."

House stepped out of her office disappointed. He had expected her to yell at him, to be angry and sexy, to let him pay, to be alone as always! Of course he didn't want her to be alone _alone_; he just didn't want her to date anyone. Who knew why!...

"Something is up and I need to know what it is."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: sorry I made you wait for so long! Thanks for your reviews and I hope you'll like this little chap, too!

Again, sorry about my grammar mistakes!

I still don't own House and Cuddy! If I did, Cuddy would be in EVERY scene and they would be doing something nasty right now so… Anyway, I own Jeffry and Janet!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_How could__ I be so stupid?__ What the hell is going on with me? I'm getting older…I was so naïve! She saw me being naïve! That woman is making me feel like a moron, like one of those guys who can't think well when they're near a beautiful woman!_

_ And by woman I mean ass…_

_Of course she lied to me! That man disgusts her! I have to think about something….mmm…let's see… This could be good for me! She could think that I believed her, that I believe she actually likes to be around Jeffry! __It's silly, but she is so pissed off it can really work!"_

"Let's play this game!" he said to himself with a big smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeffry came to PPTH at lunch time. He knew Cuddy was a busy woman but that didn't mean she didn't have to eat!

"Hello!! I'm here to see Dr. Cuddy!" he said too cheerfully.

When he approached her office, her assistant, Janet, eyed him as if he was some crazy guy escaped from a circus but first of all she asked herself how a man like that go could out on a date with her gorgeous boss.

Mystery of life.

"Uhm…Dr. Cuddy. Here's a certain Mr. …what's your name?" She asked him covering the receiver with her hand.

"JEFFRY!"

"Don't you have a surname?" She snapped sharply, annoyed by the guy.

"Oh, if you tell her Jeffry, she'll know!"

The assistant rolled her eyes and talked to her boss again. "A certain 'Jeffry'!" She said emphasizing his name.

"Yeah, ok Dr. Cuddy!" When Cuddy told her, with a very big sigh, he could go in, she hung on and peered the guy suspiciously.

"All right JEFFRY! You can enter."

"THANK YOU!!!" Jeffry was too happy, so happy that he actually jumped almost dropping his hair-piece.

"Jeez, calm down, man!" Janet whispered as he left.

"Lisa!!! I'm so happy to see you again!" His voice already gave her a headache.

"Jeffry we met just yesterday!" She tried to sound not too bother by him.

"I know but it seems to be passed such a long long time!"

"Of course…!" She rolled her eyes as she knew Jeffry wasn't looking at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the meantime just a door away…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" This was a 'no-day' for Janet. Cuddy had told her that she would have fired her if she let House enter in her office without her consent. And Janet was NO ready to lose her job!

"Didn't your mother teach you how to behave with cripples?" He asked harshly.

"Yes, she did. Anyway, she also told me how to talk with bastards!"

"Hey, I might feel offended! I'm such an unlucky man! Can't you see I have a cane?" He pouted a little pretending to be hurt by her words.

"I'm not Dr. Cameron!"

"Ouch! Subtle! Did you speak with Cuddy about her?" He was sure Cuddy felt something about him, at least he knew she couldn't bear the 'way-too-sweet' Cameron, the pretty young doctor fallen for her 'sexy-handsome-smart-intelligent-charming-boss'. Oh, he loved calling himself charming! This list could be soo long!

"There's no need. Cameron is too kind and sweet, of course she…" She didn't even have time to finish her sentence that House spoke for her.

"…likes everybody. That includes you, too so don't take it as personal!" He mocked her and tried to reach the handle of Cuddy's door.

"Don't!" Janet practically launched herself over the door using her figure to stop the demanding doctor.

"Come on! I'll be good!" He tried one more time by begging her.

"Yeah, and I'm Catherine Zeta-Jones!"

"Honey, if you were Catherine Zeta-Jones you would be in the closest closet making sweet sweaty sex with me!" He stated winking at her.

With a disgusted expression on her face, she knocked on Cuddy's door hoping to see the diagnostician going away from her as soon as possible. Of course he didn't even wait for the boss's response and entered the room as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Ah, love! I knew you would be here!" He said aloud just to piss Cuddy off.

"Love?" Jeffry sounded scared. "You…you…are…" He was on the verge of tears, poor boy!

Cuddy looked up at House. She wasn't surprised when she saw him entering her office, she just felt her heart spattering out of her chest hearing the word 'love' escaping his mouth.

"Oh, Jeffry, I was referring to her clevelage!" His grin grew wilder at her annoyed expression.

_"__Right__…"_Cuddy should have expected this one.

"That's a rude thing to say to a wonderful lady like Lisa!" Jeffry pointed out.

Cuddy smirked at this but suddenly her grin disappeared as she noticed that Jeffry's glare had fallen on her breasts…

_"Not again!" _ She was desperate by now.

An amused House retorted "And it's rude to stare at a woman's chest, too, you know! Didn't I tell you?"

"Exactly!" Jeffry answered not really paying attention anymore. He was too busy in dreaming to be her bra to mind House's thoughts.

Then Cuddy reminded herself she had to play a game with House. He had to believe she actually had a great time with Jeffry.

"We were just going to have lunch." Cuddy said with a smile.

"You're going to eat together? Again?" He stared at Jeffry. _The boy __i__s growing up __s__o fast!_

"Well everybody needs a break, Lisa has to eat!"

"Oh, dude, sorry. Cuddy doesn't eat!"

"Everybody eats!"

"Hey!!! I have to change my motto! Bye bye 'Everybody lies'…Welcome 'Everybody eats'!" House said with a fake enthusiasm.

Cuddy slightly smirked.

"What I meant by that, Jeffry, is that Cuddy doesn't eat, she…devours her 'human' preys…with grace of course!" He made a little obeisance that caused Cuddy to glare at him even if a smile tugged itself on her lips.

House noticed it and gave her a hint of a smile, too. It was strange. House never smiled, he sneered, but he somehow felt something going wild inside of him every time he made Cuddy laugh or grin.

"Aren't you afraid she might eat you?"

"I don't think she will. I have a proposal for you, my dear Lisa." Sometime he sounded almost normal…

"Jeffry, you have to take it slow! She can't marry you now! She just met you!" House said waving a hand toward Cuddy in a theatrical way.

Jeffry gave a hysterical, hearty laugh at that.

"My proposal is different, even if I'll be honored to become her husband…"he blushed "We're going to talk about the hospital's well being!"

"Are you?"

"Are we?" House and Cuddy said simultaneously.

With that Jeffry got up and made his way through the door just in time to see the two doctors watching him amazed, Cuddy's mouth slightly open and House's eyes narrowed.

"Are we going, Lisa? I'd love to take you to a special little restaurant I know."

Cuddy blinked slowly and then grabbed her coat and purse. "Sure." She said accepting with reluctance Jeffry's arm as he opened the door of her office for her.

"Do your clinic hours, Dr. House!" She said without once looking at him.

House was left alone in Cuddy's office pondering about the strange situation.

_"Cuddy is gonna come begging for me to send him away VERY soon…!"_ He muttered to himself before leaving for his office with a big smirk on his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think about this chappie. I don't really like it…I had a sort of…author's block so your reviews will be very appreciated:D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews. I also noticed that many of you added my story to favorites or Alert list, and I'm SO happy about it! Anyway, if you could also leave a little review, it would be great:D

A big thank you to **glicine** who was my bouncing ideas for this chap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had passed almost a month since the day Jeffry told Cuddy he wanted to invest his money on the research about rare child diseases.

Cuddy was very happy to know her baby was getting that amount of money, 500.000 dollars, just as appetizer. It always amazed Cuddy to know how much rich this Pitt guy was!

House was working on a case getting his ducklings go nuts every time they made a mistake, so he wasn't really paying attention to Cuddy. Of course he would stalk her or annoy her if Wilson wasn't nearby!

Pitt was far from Princeton, far from New Jersey actually and Cuddy was eager knowing this. And yet Jeffry couldn't get out of her mind…not because she had a thing for him, as House usually pointed out just to get her mad, but because he couldn't stop calling her every now and then.

One day, Jeffry had called at her office but didn't find her there to answer. A certain limping doctor, however, happened to be there waiting alone for his boss and decided, of course, that the better thing to do was to pick up the phone…

At the disappointed tone he could hear in Jeffry's voice, House answered giving the poor man the numbers of Lisa Cuddy. EVERY number. Not only her cell phone's one but even her home's!

So now Jeffry had another reason to speak with her, and Lisa, of course, couldn't tell him how much this bothered her because she couldn't risk losing his money.

It was a Monday morning, House was late as always and Cuddy was in her office going through her paperwork when she heard a knock on her door.

"Knock-knock?"

At the sound of his voice she jumped on her chair opening her eyes wildly, petrified at the sight of the man in front of her.

"Jeffry!" She said with a high-pitched voice. "I thought you were in Florida!"

"I was! But then I…I missed you." He told her peering intently at his shoes.

When he lifted his eyes toward her, his cheekbones were flushed and his teeth were biting his lower lip creating a _weird_ pout.

_"__Oh.__My.__God__!"_ was all she thought. She opened her mouth to say something but no words were said.

"Lisa I…" the sudden ringing of his cell phone distracted him. "Excuse me!" He was mortified but answered the call.

"Hello? HI!!"

Cuddy couldn't hear what the person on the other side of the phone was saying but she found pretty interesting the way Jeffry talked.

The man, in fact, turned away from Lisa, letting her face his back. He whispered on the receiver bending a little in order to move the phone away from Cuddy so that she couldn't hear.

"Yes, mommy..."

_"Mommy????????????????????????????????????????"_ Cuddy couldn't believe her own ears! _"That c__ann__ot be right!"_

"I'm with her right now! I'll tell her…yes, yes…I was telling her…we…yes! Ok! Right…No, mommy, no. I ate it yesterday. Cook me your special dish with eggplants! Thank you! I have to go now! Bye!" He said in a loud whisper.

The Dean of Medicine was absolutely incredulous! A weird, fifty-year-old grow up man was wooing her and he NEEDED his mother, indeed, his MOMMY!

"That was my mother…" Jeffry blushed even more making his face look like a big red pepper.

"I told her about you, about…us…." His right foot made a little circle around his left one.

"Us?" She asked blinking twice.

"Uh-uh." He nodded.

"Uhm…Jeffry…there's no us." She said hoping this revelation wouldn't crack the guy out.

"Well, Lisa, I think you're wrong. We've been hearing each other for over a month, we have a wonderful professional relationship and a marvelous…"

"Right, Jeffry, it's professional." She said firmly cutting him off. She felt sorry for him but she couldn't continue this insane game with him.

"Lisa, I don't want you to think that I'm going too fast but I'd love to let you meet my mother!"

"WHAT?" she practically yelled.

"I mean - _cough_ – what?" She said calmly, or at least she tried to seem calm.

"Yes! She'd love to know you and she is just too stubborn she'll eventually meet you. Please!"

Just three words were wildly hitting every part of her brain_…"Oh. My. God!"_

"I…Jeffry…" she was going to let him down and he knew it. His eyes fell to the floor admiring, again, his shoes while he started thinking lots of stupid things.

_"__Black shoes, oh, look at those laces! Great ones! Mom chose them! __They're not pointed, they are expensive and wow my feet fit perfectly in these shoes! Shoes, shoes, shoes…lalalalallaaaa, __I always wanted to be a __monkey…__"_

He was being delirious and he noticed it just as Cuddy did, even if she couldn't hear his thoughts. What the hell was wrong with this man?

His eyes were full of sadness and she couldn't resist.

"Ok…" She finally said giving up.

Jeffry clapped his hands and jumped with joy hearing the good news! "Oh God! You said yes! Mom is going to be so excited! I need to go now but I'll come back soon, dear!" he squirmed and gave a quick wet kiss on her cheek leaving a very perplex Cuddy alone in her office.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?????" She told herself looking desperately at the ceiling as if to wait for a good response from God.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was walking down the hallway when he spotted a very excited Jeffry running toward the main door.

"Hey dude! You're back!" House wanted to go to Cuddy and ask her about her new secret fiancée, it was just too funny looking at his boss's face when Jeffry's name was mentioned.

"YES!"

"Are you high?" House asked noticing Jeffry's dilated pupils.

"Uh?"

"Did Cuddy drug you? Did she abuse you? Did she tell you she was going to play with you and then took out her handcuffs and whip?"

At the puzzled expression of Jeffry House remarked "I knew it! She always does it! Cunning woman…"

"Does she own this stuff?"

"Of course!" House could almost hear the sound Pitt's blinking eyes were doing, as in a cartoon.

"Oh…well….actually I just told her that she's going to meet my mother!" A big smiled showed his rabbit teeth.

"And did she say yes?" House asked incredulous.

"YES!" Jeffry laughed as a crazy man so that people passing by watched him carefully and scared and House felt the need to mouth to them "psychiatry", giving them a solemn nod.

"Interesting. She never met my mom, so I guess this is a serious thing…" He said in order to evilly feed Jeffry's hopes.

"What thing?"

"THE thing between the two of you!" He explained as if to a 5 year old.

"Yes, I think so. Well, Lisa said ours is just a professional relationship, I hope it is not."

"Oh, Jeffry Leffry! Don't be so sad! Uncle Greg is gonna help you. Come on! When do you think she'll meet your mother?"

"Tonight. She's a great cook and I'd love to invite Lisa to dinner with me and her."

"Is your mother like you? Because if she is, I'm so sure Cuddles'll love her!"

"Yes, she is!" Jeffry answered excited. "Why do you think she'll LOVE her?" Pitt asked giving House a slight hit in his ribs with is elbow. A move House absolutely didn't like. His glare told Jeffry, who murmured a soft 'sorry'.

"Jeffry Leffry, the way she's acting with you, it's the very same way she acts when she likes someone….a man…"he moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"She says is just professional but she's lying. Trust me!"

"Oh Dr. House! You're such a good friend!!!" with this, Jeffry gave House a VERY tight embrace in front of EVERYONE in the main hall of PPTH, then he left without saying anything else.

An enjoyed Wilson appeared in the clinic. "Oh, Dr. House!" He said with a dreamy voice. "You're my hero!!! _Dr. McCane_!"

"Stop it!"

"You should look at you! Anyway, everybody saw you, now they'll think you're human! Oh Gosh, Cameron will believe she changed you, she'll probably adopt you!"

"Or she'll rape me…who knows?!" House said sarcastically. "Go back to work."

"Ok, I'll go tell Cuddy you just embraced a donor!"

"He's not just a donor, Jimmy. He's Cuddy's husband-to-be!"

Wilson started laughing hard. House looked at him with suspect. "Yeah, he's such a dumbass!"

"Yeah, and you just HUGGED him!" Wilson went away before House could retort. In the mean time all the clinic' patients were looking at House , nurses amused.

"What? Don't you have your own business to mind?" the limping doctor barked before going to his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Everybody ready to meet Jeffry's mom?

Pitt's mom presence was inspired by Glicine. Thank you, hon!

Please, remember to push the purple button!


End file.
